Post It
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Kau tidur di sofa malam ini, Shin. —MidoAka


**From : Akashi Seijuurou **

**To : Midorima Shintarou **

**Subject : None **

.

_Kau tidur di sofa malam ini, Shin. _

**.**

Shintarou mematung; statis. Sederet kalimat manis yang memenuhi layar ponselnya tampak palsu. Ia melirik sejenak angka jarum jam pada pergelangan tangan, mendengus sebal, setelah itu berdecak.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Shintarou baru saja melanggar janji untuk seseorang yang menunggunya.

Ironis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Post It" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Post It © Suki Pie **

**Midorima **Shintarou **x **Akashi **Seijuurou **

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou terbangun malam itu.

Ia merasakan pegal di sekitar tulang leher—salah tidur, sepertinya. Salahkan saja posisi berbaringnya yang kaku, arah menyamping dan satu lengan sebagai tumpuan. Seijuurou tidak sadar matanya bisa langsung terpejam begitu tubuhnya menyentuh empuknya tempat tidur, (tentu setelah ia mandi tanpa meninggalkan jejak keringat yang lengket). Seingatnya, Seijuurou kesal setengah mati begitu—lagi-lagi—mendapati apartemennya—ralat, yang ditempatinya bersama Shintarou—kosong dan gelap. Kecuali lampu balkon yang dibiarkan menyala.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia marah. Yang jelas itu menyebalkan. Titik.

Pemuda merah itu meringis pelan. Kedua lengan dan kakinya yang kaku membuatnya sakit ketika digerakkan. Ia mencoba membalik posisi tidur, mengambil ke arah kanan dengan susah payah, mengabaikan derit tempat tidur yang terdengar seperti jeritan. Biarkan saja, toh, malam ini ia sendiri di kamar itu tanpa ditemani siapa-siapa. Tanpa Shintarou. _Tanpa pria pembuat janji manis itu,_ batinnya keki.

Namun, satu figur lain yang tidak terduga akan dilihatnya begitu ia berbalik mampu melemahkan otot gerak Seijuurou dalam sekejap.

Seijuurou melihat ujung hidung yang nyaris menyentuh keningnya; kembang kempis secara teratur. Rahang tegas yang menonjol begitu sisi bagian kepalanya terbenam di bantal, bibir tipis terkatup rapat, pipi berkeringat, dan sepasang mata yang terpejam.

Ia tak butuh waktu sampai lima detik hanya untuk menyadari Shintarou tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Bersamanya.

"Shin—"

Seharusnya Seijuurou memaki, mengumpat, berteriak atau membangunkan pria itu cepat sesuai isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya beberapa jam yang lalu bahwa kasur menjadi tempat terlarang untuk Shintarou. Atau pilihan yang lebih baik, menendang tubuh tinggi Shintarou langsung sampai mencium lantai dengan manis.

Baiklah, itu hanya angan-angan. Nyatanya, Seijuurou tidak melakukannya.

Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa kasihan mendapati Shintarou—lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, (yang bisa dipastikan pria itu langsung terlelap begitu pulang)—dengan bau keringat maskulin terlihat begitu lelah. Ia bisa melihatnya langsung dari cara bagaimana Shintarou tertidur dengan damai.

Alasannya lebih konyol dari itu—malah.

Seijuurou hanya tidak pernah menyangka, bisa mendepati secarik kertas berwarna hijau muda yang tertempel bisu di kening Shintarou. Menutupi sebagian hidung dan nyaris mengenai ujung matanya.

Terlebih lagi, kertas itu tidak kosong. Sederet kalimat singkat berkata. Tulisan tangan si dokter muda.

_'Pria ini perlu pelukan hangat.'_

Pfft—astaga, sejak kapan Shintarou bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?

Seijuurou mendengus geli, lalu terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Baiklah, baiklah, ia tidak jadi untuk marahnya.

_Untuk malam ini saja, Tuan Berkacamata,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Seijuurou sengaja menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah pria hijau itu, melingkarkan satu tangan bebasnya di sekeliling bahu besar Shintarou, dan terakhir membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang dokter muda hingga puncak kepalanya tidak sengaja menyentuh dagu.

Oh, tidak lupa sebelum itu, Seijuurou melepas kertas _post it_ yang masih menempel genit di kening Shintarou hingga berujung bisu di lantai kamar; melemparnya asal. Jujur saja, kertas itu terlihat bodoh—juga aneh.

"Mimpi indah." Bisik Seijuurou pelan, tahu Shintarou tidak akan mendengarnya.

.

(Ia terlelap, yang detik kemudian tidak menyadari begitu Shintarou membuka mata dalam hitungan dua detik, setelah itu kembali tertutup sebelum Seijuurou sadar. Meninggalkan lengkungan simpul di kedua sudut bibirnya; tersenyum).

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N : **Q.Q/apaini/

Halo. Well, ini gara-gara anak kelas pada absurd mainin kertas post it tadi pagi. Padahal kan sayang kertasnya, manalagi mahal T^T/staph/ terus gak tau kenapa malah kepikiran midorima yang butuh pelukan, huahahaha #dibuang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! XD *ketjup basah*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
